Kiawe
Kiawe (Japanese: カキ Kaki) is a Trial Captain of Alola. He specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. History Prior to enrolling in the Pokémon School, Kiawe completed Olivia's grand trial on Akala Island, and received a Z-Ring and Firium Z from her. Kiawe is first seen in Alola to New Adventure!, flying his Charizard to school. Later, Kiawe and Charizard are seen in front of the school's entrance, being harassed by Team Skull Grunts. The grunts, mad at Kiawe and his Pokémon from blocking the road, challenge them to a Pokémon battle, and if they win, they get Kiawe's Charizard. Confident, Kiawe accepts. When the three grunts send out three Pokémon each, Ash and Pikachu step in to assist Kiawe, despite Kiawe's insistence that he doesn't need help. Kiawe sends out his Turtonator to battle Team Skull, who he introduces to Ash as his partner. Using its natural defenses, Turtonator is able to fend off Team Skull's Yungoos and Zubat with ease. After Ash and Pikachu gain the upper hand, Kiawe tells Ash to leave the rest to him. Calling out to Turtonator, the Firium Z on Kiawe's Z-Ring glows, and after a series of synchronized poses, Turtonator unleashes its Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive, wiping out Team Skull's Pokémon. The next episode, Kiawe is the last of his classmates to arrive to class, having just finished a delivery to Ula'ula Island. As Ash walks into class with Professor Kukui, Kiawe notices the Z-Ring on his new classmates's wrist. Later, Kiawe identifies the Z-Crystal in Ash's Z-Ring as Electrium Z, and to his surprise, discovers that Ash got his Z-Ring from the guardian deity Tapu Koko. Ash asks Kiawe if he can show him how to perform a Z-Move, but Kiawe reprimands him, saying that to use a Z-Ring properly, the feelings of a Trainer and their Pokémon must become one. Those feeling become power. He then says that only those who fight for the sake of those around them are worthy of using Z-Moves, and asks Ash if he has that sort of conviction. Ash says that he doesn't quite understand, but that he will treasure the gift he was given, and respect the power of Z-Moves. Hearing this, Kiawe smiles and accepts his answer. The next day, Kiawe and the rest of Ash's classmates treat Ash to a surprise welcoming party. As part of Kiawe's surprise, he challenges Ash to a Tauros race. The race is close, but Kiawe wins by a length. Kiawe and the others later follow Ash into the jungle, who is challenge by Tapu Koko to a battle, where it teaches Ash and Pikachu how to use Gigavolt Havoc. After the battle, Kiawe notices that the Electrium Z shattered after the battle, and said that Ash was not yet ready to perform Z-Moves, and that Ash needed to prove his worthiness in the island challenge. After everyone else in the class agrees to help Ash, Kiawe reluctantly agrees to help as well. Character Kiawe attends school while helping at his family's farm, delivering packages to far off islands with his Charizard. Of Ash's classmates, he is the most experienced Trainer, having been entrusted with a Z-Ring by Island Kahuna Olivia. As a result, Kiawe holds a deep respect for the importance of Z-Rings and Z-Moves. Kiawe is calm, collected, and confident in his abilities. When Ash stepped in to help Kiawe when outnumbered by Team Skull, Kiawe insisted he didn't need the newcomer's help. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Alola Region Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Black People Category:Farmers Category:Animal Empathy Category:Horseback Riding Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Son Category:Male Category:Students Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Spontaneous Human Combustion Category:Dancer Category:Ash and Friends